


Supernaturally Suspect

by LorelyLantana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Failing upwards, It's all right guys, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, They'll figure it out, confused Zelda, eventually, slightly masochistic Link, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelyLantana/pseuds/LorelyLantana
Summary: In which, due to a certain sequence of events, Link comes to hold the conviction that Zelda is a succubus.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Supernaturally Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day!

The architects of Hyrule Castle were a very clever group indeed. Shrewd enough to weave all manner of secrets into the stonework that time had stripped from the inhabitants’ memory. Some secrets were massive, like the ancient Sheikah armory dormant under the castle, ready to burst forth from the ground in the nation’s hour of need. Other features were so small they went unnoticed long before the Sheikah were made to cast aside their technology, such as the vent between the Princess’ bedroom and that of her personal knight. The purpose of this vent was simple. Discreet and designed to carry sound through the thick walls, any cries the Princess may utter could reach her knight’s ear so he could respond as soon as possible. 

* * *

Zelda turned in her bed with a huff, an unnamed sense of discontent keeping her awake. This was her second night back in the castle since the knight- Link- saved her from the Yiga. She managed to fall asleep the last two nights through sheer exhaustion from hightailing it back to the castle and the lecture that followed her return, but now that it was quiet she had no such luck.

Zelda hypothesized that she was still shaken by the near death experience, and the paradigm shift it caused. Yes, that was the cause of swirling restlessness. She simply needed a way to relieve the tension, starting with ridding her mind of those blasted Yiga. Instead, she let her mind wander to Link. Thoughts of her knight attendant brought with it a tide of emotion, euphoric and thrilling. Zelda named the cluster of butterflies in her stomach relief. She’d been through a traumatic experience, and Link himself represented the end of the threat of her life. Of course the thought of him was pleasant. It made her feel safe. She’d become hyper aware of him the few days they spent traveling. There was a tension that came with her newfound fascination. Call her a coward, but she hadn’t managed to scrape up the courage to apologize to him just yet. She had tried, but every time Zelda opened her mouth she was rendered mute by the expectant, flushed look on his face. She had only one theory why he looked at her like that and it made her blush to the soles of her feet, wishful and ludicrous as it may have been.

When she despised him, Zelda made every measure to avoid looking at him, so she had no idea if the subdued excitement in his eyes was the exception or the rule. The question only made the tension in her body coil tighter and she shifted, thighs sliding together as she did so.

A spark between her legs shot through her, and the sensation brought Link back to the forefront of her thoughts. This time, however, she wasn’t thinking of the strained relationship between them. This time her concentration was dedicated to recreating the shape of him. The line of his jaw, the way his shirt stretched over the muscles of his back. What would his hands feel like? He was a tad shorter than she was, but his hands were bigger. Zelda dragged exploratory fingertips up her arm and across her collarbone. She didn’t wear much to bed, just a short, loose cotton nightgown that left so much more of her skin exposed. 

Zelda had touched herself before, but she never felt this intensity. She’d enjoyed herself, to be sure, but her previous experiments were just that, experiments. Quests for knowledge of herself. Scientific. Mechanical. This was different. There was a hunger she wasn’t familiar with. A face to this heated desire

She didn’t realize someone could crave a person.

But hungry she was. She couldn’t ask her knight for what she really wanted, but she’d settle for her own touch in the meantime

Zelda’s hand slid down her stomach while the other rose to cup her breast, trying to mimic what she thought a man’s hands, what  _ Link’s _ hands, might do if given the opportunity. How would he react? What sort of expression would he wear? Would the sight, the touch, of her body finally be enough to draw a word from his lips? She gripped her chest a bit harder than she had before, stroked her clit faster than usual. The sensation, and the thought of her knight’s interest, drew an abrupt, desperate gasp from her mouth. She flipped onto her back spreading her knees to give herself more room. The hand on her breast rose to lightly stroke the skin of her neck, wishing they were his lips instead. She dipped her fingers past her folds with a shiver.

Would he use his mouth on her? He never turned down a meal.

Zelda quivered as she curled her fingers just right.

_ “Ah-Link!” _

And that was it. Zelda slumped against her pillows, somehow energized and at ease at the same time. She wanted to bask in this feeling for a moment longer, but now that she’d eased the tension from her muscles, it was only a few seconds until she drifted off into the best sleep she had in years.

It became a nightly habit after that, just a way to get her to relax when the tension that accumulated during the day. She found both thinking of her knight and the pleasure she inflicted made her fall asleep easier, and what happened behind the thick, soundproof walls of her bedroom was her business.

Besides, how could anyone possibly find out?

* * *

Link is slowly but surely losing his mind. He has to be. It’s the only conclusion that explains his current predicament.

It started months ago, when he was assigned as the Princess’ guard, but it rapidly escalated when he was moved into the room next to Princess Zelda’s.

These days it seemed that every waking hour was consumed by sexual fantasies starring none other than Zelda herself. His sleeping hours were no reprieve.

This in itself was hardly a surprise. Link was a virile young man, and Zelda was a beautiful woman. Not to mention how . . . captivating her figure was when she walked in front of him. The sway of her hips followed him into his dreams, alone in his room at night even when he was a corridor away from her. 

So the little shiver that would run down his body when she admonished him was unexpected, but not inexplicable. The way Link’s heart would pound when her soft, lovely voice took on an edge of disdain when she called out to him made him feel a strange, new form of arousal. This new preference was something he learned to accommodate as he settled into his new position as her guard. The prospect of her derision was exciting, though it took him some introspection to find out why. He concluded that her contempt, a stunning contrast to the heaps of admiration that threatened to suffocate him, held a novelty that sent thrills down his spine. There was a euphoric relief that came with the absence of expectation. Every person in Hyrule looked to him for hope he didn’t know how to give. Except Princess Zelda, whose condescension burned him so sweetly Link was counting the seconds until he could see her again.

She could step on his throat and Link would thank her for it.

That was to be expected. If the court poet’s songs are to be believed, it was natural to want the silk of her golden hair to slide through his fingertips, to hold her hips in his hands. Surely, the odd dream here and there could be forgiven, managed.

That said, things were getting out of hand.

It escalated two days ago, when he was moved to the room next to the Princess’. She wanted him closer after the Yiga scare, and Link would go through hell and high water to make her feel safe again, so a trip down the hall was a trifle. He didn’t regret his decision, even though he became starkly aware of repercussions he hadn’t been prepared for. 

Since he’d moved to the room next to the Princess he’d had dreams of holding her in his arms. He’d be free to speak her name before settling between her thighs and drinking his fill. Vivid though they were, they never truly slaked his thirst, and he woke dissatisfied and wanting. Before, he could get a full night’s sleep, now his dreams woke him several times in a single evening. But there was one thing that drove him beyond the edge and was wearing his sanity down bit by bit.

_ “Ah-Link!” _

There it was again. Link moaned in response before turning on his stomach, the pressure on his member only made things worse. There was no escaping his plight. Dreams were one thing, but hallucinations were another. That couldn’t be her real voice. There was no way. He knew well how soundproof the castle walls were. They’d been his saving grace when he still lived in the barracks. This was the real problem. Sexual frustration he could deal with, but if his mind was going he needed to do something about it. Something was plaguing him, and he needed to fix it before his condition prevented him from doing his duty.

He threw back the covers and went to the dresser where a jug of water sat waiting for him in the morning. Ignoring the cup, Link took hold of the jug’s bottom and heaved its contents over his head. He shivered as the chilled water banished the last vestiges of lust and brought back that blessed focus that had eluded him for so long. 

Link nearly tore the door from its hinges on his way out, desperate to vacate the wing and put some distance between him and the Princess before her cries struck him back down.

He stumbled down the winding halls of the castle, grateful for the night’s chill. He barely managed to bumble to the library unnoticed. 

Link was familiar enough with the shelves’ contents after spending so much time here with Zelda, so it didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for.

_ The Bedbug’s Bite; Sleep Deprivation Causes and Cures _

Link sat down in a moon beam and flipped through the pages. Most of the illnesses listed had some of his symptoms, but only here and there. He was about to close the book and look for another when an entry caught his eye.

  
  


_ Succubus _

Link huffed and shook his head, certain he’d reached a dead end. He knew they  _ existed _ , but the odds of one being in the castle were slim. He read on only out of morbid fascination.

_ Succubi sustain themselves on the sexual energies of other organisms. While the average succubus is harmless and feeding has little to no side effects, they have been known to manipulate people in times of desperation. Their targets may experience the following symptoms prior to feeding: _

_ -Sexual frustration  _

Hm.

_ -Excessive erotic dreams _

Link was a young man in a stressful job. That doesn’t mean anything.

_ -Development of fetishes.  _

Link never thought someone’s contempt could feel so good before he became Zelda’s knight. But that didn’t mean _she_ was the culprit. She couldn’t be. She was the goddess’ descendant for Hylia’s sake!

_ -A fixation on the succubus in question _

No. It’s not possible. Is it? No! She’s just really pretty. Ask anyone. Ask the court poet, he gets it.

_ *Some reports claim hearing the succubus’ voice before feeding, but there are too few instances to be certain, though some insist that such auditory hallucinations indicate a particularly famished succubus. _

Link dropped the book in his lap and sat back, reeling. That was one coincidence too many for it to be mere happenstance. 

Princess Zelda was a succubus. And if this book was to be believed, she was starving.


End file.
